


Kiss Away All Your Scars

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Day 4, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Maddie spends a sweet night with Eddie, things are said, feelings are shared.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861294
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Kiss Away All Your Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Ooookay, so I"m gonna run and hide after I post this because I know it's probably gonna upset a lot of people. I know it's come out that Maddie was originally going to date Eddie or that was -a- plan, and I love the 'what ifs' and 'was gonna happen but didn't', and this just...came to me. I hope you guys give it a chance and enjoy it.

“If I could, I would kiss away all your scars.”

Maddie smiles softly, reaching out to stroke the cheek of her lover, “I know. And I adore you for it.”

That smile, that smile she'd come to love over the past many months shines up at her from where her lover rests their head on her chest.

“I could try you know.” Their voice is soft, barely a whisper.

“You do.” She replies, letting their scruff tickle her fingers as she shifts her hands to his jaw. “Every time you touch me, kiss me, make love to me.”

“Then I'll keep trying and maybe some day they'll be gone.”

Maddie grinned, “I really like that idea. I really do.”

They were snuggled up watching a movie and it never ceased to amaze her how he'd fold his long body up and snuggle into her, wrap his arms around her as if _she_ were the one keeping him safe.

Then again, after long shifts at the firehouse maybe she was. Maybe holding her like this, hearing her heart beating in her chest keeps the terrors at bay.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he started to purr almost like a cat. She grinned, it was really adorable really. She smiled down at him and he gazed up at her, something in his gaze and he sighed happily.

“I love you Maddie.”

Her heart skipped, it must have, “I... I...”

He reached up slowly, gently stroked her cheek, “Easy, it's okay. You don't have to say anything you don't want to Maddie, I just wanted you to know how I feel, that's it. No pressure.”

Her eyes filled with tears, “Oh, oh Eddie.”

She bent and kissed his lips softly, tears spilling over. “I do, I just...”

He kissed her again, soft and sweet and wiped her tears as he did so, “You don't owe me anything Maddie. Nothing at all.”

“I know, but I want to tell you.”

So she did, she held him close, explained more of her history and let him hold her, comfort her until it was okay.

“Christopher adores you too you know.”

She smiled, “And I adore him. He's the sweetest boy ever.”

“You know, I'm glad I took a chance and asked you to dinner that one night.”

“Me too Eds, me too.”

They stayed snuggled up until the movie was over and then went to bed. Neither had an early shift and they hoped, mostly against hope, that Christopher would, for once, sleep in and let them do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always kudos/comments aren't necessary but are appreciated.


End file.
